half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need to be cleaned up. Out of around 590 articles from the main namespace, the wiki has around 330 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 255 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to be cleaned up by default, and have the cleanup template on top. Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to a administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review (disregarding this will result in a block). After review, the article will be reviewed and the "safe", "good" or "featured" tag will be applied. As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Around 65 images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are still of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it will be removed from the list. Real world Games *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *Half-Life (series) *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Narbacular Drop'' *''Portal (video game)'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''The Orange Box'' *''The Orange Box Achievements'' Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''Black Mesa (mod)'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Operation Black Mesa'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''They Hunger'' People *John Aylward *Adam Baldwin *Robert Culp *Merle Dandridge *Michelle Forbes *Jim French *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mike Harrington *Gabe Newell *Tony Todd Other *Commentary notes *GoldSrc *Half-Life: Escape from City-17 *Source *Source SDK *Steam *Valve Corporation *Valve Hammer Editor *Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman Characters *314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor *Barn Advisor *Wallace Breen *Chell *Odessa Cubbage *Dog *GLaDOS *Griggs *Father Grigori *Cave Johnson *Lamarr *Laszlo *Matt *Mirt *Nihilanth *Noriko *Rat Man *Sandy *Sheckley *Sweepy *Tower *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Shepherd *Winston Weapons *Annabelle *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device *Aperture Science Sentry Turret *Autogun *Black Mesa Crossbow *Black Mesa SPAS-12 *Bugbait *Combine Sentry Turret *Crowbar *Displacer *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *HECU RPG *HECU Sentry Turret *Hivehand *Hopper Mine *Laser Tripmine *Magnusson Device *Manhack *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Resistance Crossbow *Resistance RPG *Rocket Sentry *Rollermine *S.L.A.M *Shock Roach *Spore Launcher *Stun Baton *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *USP Match *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator Enemies Xen *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Antlion *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Worker *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gargantua *Gonarch *Gonome *Headcrab *Ichthyosaur *Manta Ray *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Antlion *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen Crystal *Xen Fungus *Xen Tree *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Pit Worm *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Advisor Pod *Anticitizen *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Overwatch Sniper *Overwatch Soldier *Stalker *Strider Locations *Black Mesa Research Facility *Black Mesa Transit System *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *Combine Overworld *Depot *Dock 137 *Earth *Lighthouse Point *New Little Odessa *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Station 12 *Station 6 *The Coast *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Antlion Detector *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Binoculars *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine Door Lock *Combine Elevator *Combine Emitter *Combine Heavy Door *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Monitor *Combine Ration Dispenser *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Orb *Field Bridge *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Lever Bridge *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field *Weighted Companion Cube Factions *Aperture Science *Black Mesa (corporation) *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Military Police *Overwatch *Resistance *Lambda logo Transportation *Airboat *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Razor Train *Scout Car Military conflicts *Black Mesa Incident *Seven Hour War *The Uprising Quantum events *Portal (gateway) *Resonance Cascade *Superportal *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Portal'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline Category:Help Category:Clean up